creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Nova Hejmo
Nova Hejmo is a dystopian city in which most of the Amerigo Series takes place. It is the hometown of Amerigo Tranmer and is a city full of crime. The city is notorious for the countless murders, thefts, kidnappings, and other illegal happenings. History During the early 1900's, Nova Hejmo was a rather livable city. That all changed when Fernando showed up and took over. He murdered the original governor and founder of the city, Rufus Baldstein, and made it appear as though it were simply a freak accident. Shortly after, he charmed the developing city with his charismatic words and promises of making the city a utopia. What happened was the exact opposite. Only months after he unofficially became governor of the city (There was never a formal election. He simply used his power to brainwash the other city officials into allowing him to takeover the city.), he had begun building a gigantic mansion with tall walls which disabled anyone from entering. During the next few years, he focused all of his new-found power on improving his own mansion, which soon grew to be half the size of the original settlement. All the while, the city continued to grow larger and larger, and as it did so, things began to get out of hand. Gangs began popping up all over the city, the police force degraded until there was practically none left, schools began shutting down, crime grew rampant, and pollution turned the skies a sickly grey. Fernando lived in great comfort in his mansion which, in the Hell version of Nova Hejmo, was really a huge fortress. The public soon grew to hate Fernando, but they could do nothing to remove him from power. With no real government and no police force, it seemed that the reign of terror would never come to an end. That is until the year 2013, when skilled assassin Amerigo Tranmer was persuaded by a mysterious old man to kill Fernando. After a long and hard journey through Hell, Amerigo eventually reached Fernando's fortress and engaged him in combat. Immediately after the fight began, Fernando transported the two of them to a realm between Heaven and Hell (Limbo), and the true battle began. The fight raged on for a long, fierce few minutes until Amerigo finally managed to land the terminal blow on Fernando, killing him. In Amerigo The city was once run by corrupted demonic governor Fernando Tish, but Amerigo put an end to this demon's rule by killing him. Amerigo traveled into the Hell version of Nova Hejmo and found his way through the city, eventually reaching Fernando's demonic fortress, where he engaged in the final battle with him. In Amerigo: Refocus Four months after the events of the initial story, the evil fallen angel Prudence descends onto Nova Hejmo. The corruption and sins of the city made it the perfect place for her to open a portal to Hell, which would merge the real world and Hell into one place where mortals and demons would coexist in eternal conflict. Prudence found her way to the most corrupted area of the city, which happened to have been the Nova Hejmo News Network building. Amerigo, having encountered some of Prudence's demon minions, traveled to the news network building to stop her. Unfortunately, Prudence was able to open the portal just before Amerigo arrived, but Amerigo was still able to defeat her and close the portal before any serious damage was done. In Amerigo: Through Time A mysterious woman named Alice from the year 2057 travels back in time to the year 2013 to find Amerigo. Alice informs him that, in the future, Fernando Tish's Nephilim son, Ienzo Tish, has taken over the world with his demonic powers. Together, Amerigo and Alice go back to the year 2057. In the year 2057, Nova Hejmo is much the same as it was in 2013 -- a dystopian nightmare. Trivia *Nova Hejmo is Esperanto for "new home". *Some of the architecture in the city is loosely based off of downtown Traverse City, Michigan. (Excluding the skyscrapers, of course.) Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content Category:Locations Category:Cities